


Tell No Lies

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Five Acts, Jewelry Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Pamela interrogates Ruby's motivations for shadowing Sam. Pamela knows Ruby’s price by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://elliemurasaki.livejournal.com/profile)[**elliemurasaki**](http://elliemurasaki.livejournal.com/) under the [Five Acts meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/583836.html) (erotic torture, jewelry, religion).

Ruby wakes up with a ring on her finger and a blind psychic straddling her in a chair.

Pamela’s dark hair slides over her shoulder when she tilts her head with a slow, patient smile.

“Evening, sunspot. You slept all day,” Pamela tucks the brown lock of hair back behind Ruby’s ear and rests her arms on the demon’s shoulders.

Ruby moves to shove Pamela off, but something keeps her rooted when she tries to stand, hands on Pamela’s hips, and she realises she can’t even lift herself from the chair.

Ruby looks into Pamela’s face, heart thundering. This is a new room. She looks up to the blank ceiling, then to the unmarked floor. No devil’s traps.

“What did you do?” Ruby asks.

Pamela hooks her ankles behind the chair’s legs and pulls closer, smile gliding into a smirk as Ruby feels her slide, denim seam against seam. Ruby feels the muscles of her stomach involuntarily tighten even as her shoulders melt, but Pamela’s wearing that wicked smile and eyes that only make her think of Lilith.

“I’ve put traps on you and only I can remove them,” Pamela says.

Ruby’s skin tingles as Pamela runs her short nails from Ruby’s arm to her wrist. Pamela twists the new silver on Ruby’s left hand and there’s a shock of power, then Ruby sputters at the invisible collar that closes around her throat, a squeeze of surprise. Release.

“Why do you want Sam? What’s your plan for him?” Pamela asks.

Ruby cocks her head and twists a smile that’s all belligerence because this isn’t the first time in the last day Pamela’s interrogated her. Pamela knows Ruby’s price by now. She doesn’t even have to cut into the demon.

Ruby closes her eyes as Pamela’s hands drag up her thighs, sliding into her open jeans and down the lines of her pelvis. The next time the invisible pressure closes around Ruby’s throat, Pamela’s tracing warm, light lines around her folds.

Ruby jerks when Pamela’s thumb flicks against her clit, circles slowly with her barely there touch, but Pamela’s fingertips are rough and it feels _good_. She bucks, before she can stop herself, for the firmer push of the psychic’s fingers and the hold on her throat eases with a soft sigh.

“I’m going to worship him,” Ruby says and pushes her legs further apart for Pamela’s hand.

She glows with pride. That wasn’t even a lie.

“Honey, there are easier ways to go down on your knees for Sam Winchester,” Pamela grins, rising on her haunches to hover over the demon and Ruby’s impressed because the woman has one hand in Ruby’s, twisting that ring that’s somehow pinching her air and Pamela’s other hand is drawing circles between Ruby’s legs where she’s growing hot and wet and Ruby’s mouth falls open with a strangled groan because her head is light, she can barely breathe and the damn psychic refuses to slide home.

Ruby digs the nails of her free hand into Pamela’s knee, but her arm is leaden with the spell.

“Sam is kind and good and so, so sweet,” Ruby grins, dragging in a breath when Pamela turns the ring and spots dance in her vision, “And sometimes after we finish a job, he fucks me with bloody hands. Drinks me down like the holy grail.”

Pamela’s eyes tighten in a frown and Ruby laughs because Pamela’s thinking of Sam with his head between her legs, not bent over her wrist like the starving power-drunk vampire he really is.

“Sam’s a gentleman,” Ruby presses before Pamela can steal her air again. “He says ‘please’, ‘thank you’, and ‘Ruby, _god,_ I need some more’. He tells me what he wants.”

Pamela goes completely still above her, hand tangled in Ruby’s, clamped down on the skin of her inner thigh.

“I _want_ you to stay away from him,” Pamela tells her, low and smooth and Ruby shivers happily, leans up towards her empty gaze.

“But he _wants_ me.”

“Stop.” Pamela pushes their tangled hands against Ruby’s chest, shoves two fingers against the skin over Ruby’s heart.

“Touch me,” Ruby counters, pulling the psychic’s hand lower to palm her breast.

“I’ll burn you, baby,” Pamela warns, lightness in her voice and _now_ she feels dangerous.

Ruby wants that badly. She can’t wipe the smile from her face, her body’s shaking. Pamela must be able to feel it. Ruby wants to tell her it’d be okay to burn, that she wants Pamela to show how much she wants Ruby to stay away from Sam because Pamela’s _strong_ even for a human and there’s real power stirring behind her eyes, beneath her fingertips. She wants Pamela to wring that promise from her, even if it’s a lie.

“Touch me,” Ruby just says, breathy in her own ears.

“You’re ugly, twisted –“ Pamela seethes and it sends a thrill through Ruby’s skin. She wants to laugh again.

“So burn me.”

And that’s the right thing to say because Pamela slides fingers along the slickness between her legs before thrusting two fingers in, thumb pushing against her clit and Ruby almost cries out, entire body riding the motion when Pamela’s fingers crook, push deeper, then slide back, dragging along her upper wall. Ruby rocks her hips down as Pamela’s fingers circle, thrust, over and over and she doesn’t bother keeping quiet, hair sticking to her neck as she rolls her head back with another keening moan so Pamela can later remember this foul, wretched thing she fucked through scent, touch and sound.

Ruby’s so high, she’s almost there, but she wants, she _wants_ and claws at Pamela’s hips.

“I can barely feel you,” Ruby groans, smirking at Pamela’s expression of cloudy arousal when Ruby clamps down on her fingers, rolling her hips in slow, wide circles.

Ruby’s breath hitches when the fingers immediately pull out, but she doesn’t get a chance to recover it because then Pamela’s sliding back in with _four_ , thumb rolling her clit and Ruby bucks in shock, head thrown back with a bright sound of pleasure as Pamela pushes her back and thrusts increasingly harder and faster to Ruby’s rising cries.

Ruby’s glad Pamela’s stopped stealing her air. She feels Pamela’s other hand at the back of her head before she’s forced to look into Pamela’s face. She’s beautiful, flushed and aroused, but those eyes still unsettle her, so Ruby looks at the gorgeous lines of Pamela’s arm instead, watches the muscles flex, tendons cording and Ruby’s eyes draw involuntarily closed, rocking down as the pleasure chokes her. The fingers in her hair tighten and Ruby forces her eyes open again, draws her eyes down the length of Pamela’s smooth wrist to the hand that’s pistoning into her and that’s it.

Her body locks up, folding her against Pamela’s chest as she comes and the bitch doesn’t _stop_ as Ruby spills into her hand, pulling her through and into a close second orgasm and Ruby leaves bruises against the human’s waist as she shakes, sobs into Pamela’s neck.

She forgets this all started with Sam.

Pamela wipes her hand down the leg of her jeans and hums laughter against Ruby’s forehead like she’s won. She’s wicked and merciless and Ruby thinks she might want to keep her.  



End file.
